The application generally relates to auxiliary cooling systems used with air-cooled condensers located outside of the building being cooled to provide auxiliary cooling for specialized heat generating functions not adequately served by the air conditioning system.
Certain components in cooling systems that are not in the conditioned space also require cooling. For example, electrical components associated with the electronic controls of a heating, ventilation and air conditioning system may generate significant heat as a result of operations. These components are usually housed in a separate enclosure or cabinet that isolates the components from the atmosphere. However, the enclosure is generally weatherproof with minimal ventilation, so a substantial buildup of heat also occurs in the enclosure or cabinet as power electronic semiconductor components in the cabinet generate a large amount of heat during operation. It is necessary to remove this heat in order to avoid a rise in temperatures that could either destroy the electronic semiconductor components or threaten proper operation of the electronic semiconductor components. The process of removing heat from such auxiliary components is referred to as auxiliary cooling. Auxiliary cooling is also utilized in certain vapor compression systems that utilize an oil separator installed at the outlet of the compressor to separate refrigerant and oil. The oil is returned from the oil separator to the compressor. In certain applications, the temperature of the oil leaving the oil separator is sufficiently elevated that cooling is required before it is returned to the compressor for proper operation of the system. Cooling of the oil also is provided by an auxiliary cooling system.
For cooling systems utilizing air-cooled condensers located outside of the building, such as on a rooftop, auxiliary cooling conveniently may be provided by ambient air. However, auxiliary cooling may be provided by refrigerant or chilled water. In these designs, excess heat is transferred from an enclosure by means of a heat transfer device, such as a heat transfer device, and depending on the design, directly from the electronic components to the heat transfer device, the heat transfer device comprising a material having high thermal conductivity, the heat transfer device further including cooling channels that constitute a portion of the heat transfer loop that circulates a fluid to remove heat from the cabinet and from the electrical components. The fluid contacting the heat transfer device removes thermal energy from the heat transfer device. This heat then must be removed from the flowing fluid.
An effective apparatus and method for providing auxiliary cooling without adversely affecting the cooling efficiency of the condenser is a much sought-after improvement. Furthermore, such an apparatus and method desirably provide auxiliary cooling within existing mechanical footprints at low cost. Intended advantages of the systems and/or methods set forth herein satisfy one or more of these needs or provide other advantageous features. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present specification. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments that fall within the scope of the claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the aforementioned needs.